The present invention relates to portable computers and relates more particularly to a portable computer which is compact and easy to operate.
The present invention provides an improvement on the portable computer disclosed in Chinese Patent Application Ser. No. 77,206,838. The portable computer as disclosed in Chinese Patent Application Ser. No. 77,206,838 provides several advantages including:
1. In addition to a fixed floppy disk drive, the mainframe has a hard disk drive adapter socket for fastening a hard disk drive;
2. A detachable battery case is attached to the mainframe at the back so that the computer can be operated outdoors;
3. The detachable battery case can be conveniently attached to the mainframe through bottom load by means of plug-in joint, which has a sliding block which will be firmly engaged into a retaining hole on the casing of the mainframe once it is set into position; and
4. The LCD display is fastened inside the upper cover which is detachable from the mainframe.
This structure of portable computer is still not satisfactory in use. One disadvantage of this structure of portable computer is that a hard disk drive is inconvenient to be fastened in the hard disk drive adapter socket. Another disadvantage of this structure of portable computer is that the battery case is not fixedly set inside the mainframe but shall be separately carried for ready use. Still another disadvantage of this structure of portable computer is that the upper cover fixing block must be removed from the mainframe so that the upper cover can be detached for replacement. Further, this structure of portable computer is relatively big and heavy.